hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zeno Zoldyck
Zeno's ability Hi everyone, i a bload a zeno's nen ability pictures, but i don't know all of them, if anyone know the rest can you abloaud it, please?. Also, zeno's 3hd pic of his ability i don't know what to call it, so i'll leaving it to you, ok. THANKS Small brother 07:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Editing Is there a specific reason that Zeno's page blocks editing capabilities?--Roxas255 (talk) 19:46, December 13, 2012 (UTC)(talk) Father-Son Given the age difference of only 30 years between Zeno and Maha, couldn't it be a safer assumtion that Maha is his father, not his grandfather considering thats what the 2004 databook says? [[User:Yahoo774|'Tomo']] ([[User talk:Yahoo774|'Yahooland']]) 17:27, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Xeno? Anyone have a copy of the guide book? I haven't seen it in a decade, but I swear his name was spelled Xeno in it. For trivia if nothing else. Dragon Dive Nen Type Can you guys change Dragon Dive to Transmutation and Emission? Thanks.Allukaz (talk) 19:35, January 29, 2014 (UTC) : Any source? —' Darkchylde' (talk • ) 10:26,1/30/2014 : Well, if Zeno transmutes his aura into a Dragon, like the Dragon Head, it is transmutaion, but the Dragon Dive is separated from his body. When you see he using the Dragon Head, it is cleary that his aura is transmuted, but I don't know if he can separete the Dragon from his body and then this hatsu's Nen Type continue as Transmutation. Also, there are a lot of Emission Creatures (Goreinu's Monkey, Netero's Hatsu). : But, when you see Zeno using his Dragon Head to send Netero and Meruem to a distance place, he uses Transmutation. Besides, he separate the Dragon from his body (not including the anime version, the anime version is a filler). http://z.mfcdn.net/store/manga/44/26-271.0/compressed/03.jpg : So, do you think that Zeno can transmute his aura into a Dragon and then utilizes Emission to emits the Dragon? Sorry for my bad English. Allukaz (talk) 03:23, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Dragon Head speed Something that is often overlooked about Netero is how absurdly fast his Dragon Head is. No, really: the dragon he shot for Netero and Meruem to ride can fly twice as fast aspre-Rose Meruem can run. If you look at the timeline, you'll see that it took its two passengers to the weapons testing site in 9 minutes at the most; in chapter 301, Shaiapouf estimates that it would take Meruem 20 minutes to run back to the palace. Should we mention this somehow, either openly or in a note, or is it too at risk of being an inconsistency? Martialmaniac (talk) 22:48, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : It could be an inconsistency, since they didn't seem to be traveling at such a great speed (but this is debatable). By default we have to assume that there is intention in what the author does, especially when he gives so many details. I'm in favor of mentioning the speed and adding a note with the inference details. --Gorgo616 (talk) 23:08, June 6, 2019 (UTC) : Ditto on mentioning the speed and noting the inference details. : Humble × Humble (talk) 23:18, June 6, 2019 (UTC) :: For what's worth, I seem to recall that there is a loud blast when the dragon is shot that could stand for a sonic boom. Anyway, should I use the traditional note format, or should I use an asterisk, like this one: ? It's not clear to me in which circumstances we should use the latter. Martialmaniac (talk) 03:24, June 7, 2019 (UTC) ::: I started using the asterisk thing when there was no proper use of notes. I arbitrarily use one or the other, but usually the asterisk I reserve for small information with little text and that don't seem to deserve the note format. So the traditional note is appropriate in this case. --Gorgo616 (talk) 03:59, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :::: Thank you! I'll get to work then. Martialmaniac (talk) 12:32, June 7, 2019 (UTC)